


Exploring In A Cave

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and his enemy Morgana share a intimate moment in a cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring In A Cave

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Exploring In A Cave  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Word Count:** 913  
**Trope:** Enemies/Rivals to Lovers  
**Summary:** Merlin and his enemy Morgana share a intimate moment in a cave.  
**Warnings:** Sex  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Merlin looked down at the woman bound and gagged at his feet. She was his mortal enemy but she was more than that. She was the object of his strong desire.

He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He carried her into the cave and placed her on a blanket.

Merlin sat down to wait for her to wake up. He didn't have to wait long. Merlin watched as she blinked and tried to sit up.

“It’s no use the bonds are enchanted.” Merlin told her. “They will loosen when I leave.”

Morgana glared at him. Her eyes glowed and the edge of the blanket he was sitting on caught on fire.

Merlin mumbled a spell to put it out. “You can do better than that. You aren't even trying to kill me.”

Morgana rolled her eyes and groaned.

“I'll take off the gag but no spells or I'll put it back.” Merlin leaned over and took off the gag. “I'm not joking, Morgana.”

“Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?” Morgana started to cry. “Isn’t that what you want to do?”

“I don't want to kill you but I can't let you go on killing and hurting people.” Merlin told her. “I going to close you in here until you see what you are doing is wrong.”

“Merlin, I will die in here.” Morgana looked around with tears in her eyes. “I have been protecting myself from those that would hunt down and kill me. I never meant to hurt anyone.”  

“You have done so much more than that.” Merlin got up. He walked down the passage and collapsed the doorway.

Morgana screamed but it only brought down more rocks and debris. She crumpled to the blanket and cried.

Merlin covered the entrance of the cave with tree branches and made his way back to Camelot. He would come back in a few days to check on her.

Morgana managed to get out of the bindings and start to look around. She found enough food and water for a few days in jars against the wall. She ate and planned her revenge.

Merlin appeared the day her supplies ran out. He opened the passage and put the food and water down before closing it again behind him.

“Merlin, I've been thinking that maybe you have a point.” Morgana gave him a seductive look. “I have been a very bad girl.”

“Nice try, Morgana, but I'm not ready to let you out.” Merlin refilled the containers and moved to the doorway. “I'll be back in a few days to give you more supplies.”

“Merlin, you can't keep me here forever. Won't you be questioned as to why you keep bringing food and water here?” Morgana asked.

“I'm helping out a widow and her child on Arthur's orders. I just bring extra for you.” Merlin told her. He walked to the doorway and disappeared.

“How did he do that?” Morgana frowned. She started to go through every spell she knew but nothing was working. She gave up and sat dejected on her blanket.

The next time Merlin showed up, Morgana greeted him naked. Merlin turned bright red and looked away.

“Oh come now, Merlin. Did you think I didn't know that you desired me?” Morgana pressed herself against him. She slid her hand into his hair and kissed him.

Merlin pushed her away. “Morgana, this isn't going to work. You need to get dressed.”

Merlin left her supplies and disappeared.

“Damn you, Merlin.” Morgana got dressed.

Sometime in the night, Merlin showed up. Morgana woke up to find him lying beside her naked.

“Merlin!” Morgana jumped up. “What are you doing here and why are you naked?”

“I'm here to take you up on your offer and I'm naked just like you were.” Merlin grinned. “Take off your clothes and I will take care of your needs.”

“My needs! I was trying to get out of here.” Morgana shook her head.

“Are you worried that I am unskilled? I have had some practice.” Merlin put his finger into her bodice and looked inside. “Morgana, why do you deny me what you previously offered?”

Morgana sat there with her mouth opened. “Are you joking?”

“Morgana, I'm waiting.” Merlin pouted.

Morgana groaned and stripped. She lay on her back on the blanket. “Here! Do what you want.”

“Morgana, I was hoping for a little participation here.” Merlin laughed.

“I have idea what to do. I was bluffing.” Morgana winced.

Merlin put his hand on her breast and fondled it. He kissed her neck as he spread her legs with his knee.

“Merlin! Um Merlin? Oh god Merlin!” Morgana moaned under Merlin.

Merlin pushed her legs farther apart and settled between her thighs. He pushed her thighs up on his waist and pushed inside her core.

Morgana hissed in response. “Merlin! That hurt!

“Not for long.” Merlin chuckled and started to move slowly and deeply in her core.

Morgana started to respond and gave as good as she got.

They both cried out as they climaxed. Morgana raked her nails on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin rolled over. “So what do you think?”

“I think I could almost give up my evil ways for that.” Morgana said breathlessly.

“Almost? Huh.” Merlin frowned. “I guess I should give it another go.”

“Yes. Yes. You should.” Morgana said. “Then can I get out of this cave.”

“Why? We're having so much fun.” Merlin said.


End file.
